Various shipping units have heretofore been provided for accommodating a pair of chairs, such as dining room chairs or the like; however, because of inherent design characteristics, such units were beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the unit required an inordinate number of components which were awkward and time consuming to assemble and involved substantial manual labor; (b) the unit utilized an excessive amount of cubic inches; (c) the unit was incapable of accommodating chair styles and sizes which varied over a wide range; (d) the unit was incapable of providing the necessary protection for the accommodated articles even when the unit was subjected to normal handling during shipping or storage; and (e) the unit embodied numerous specially designed components usable for only a specific style or size chair and, thus, required the packer to maintain a large inventory of the numerous components.